Verse Poem: MiseryStart
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In a hospital a stocky "lady" nurse is working nights walking shadowed hallways. Heavyfooted the woman, muscular ... her skin brown from some past Eskimo part heritage like she was some stout H.R. Rider paperback painting/cover she heavily yet stealthily now goes into a supply closet. The woman goes to work. The woman knows where it always is. "The young woman" knows where.


M, G. Duramen Approximately Words Count 800

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

3372

Verse Poem: MiseryStart.

by

Walt Meredith

In a hospital a stocky "lady" nurse is working nights walking shadowed hallways. Heavyfooted the woman, muscular ... her skin brown from some past Eskimo part heritage like she was some stout H. Rider Haggard paperback painting/cover she heavily yet stealthily now goes into a supply closet.

The woman goes to work. The woman knows where it always is.

"The young woman" knows where the Novril is always.

It's always kept in an open-top box on a shelf.

The young woman nurse fingers a plastic thin sheet of pain pills and pulls it up and out of the "opened-top" box.

The nurse pulls out from her pocket a stainless steel spoon with burned-on soot on the bottom.

The big-boned nurse used then the "young"-lady's thumb to break a pill out of the bubble plastic sheet directly into the spoon carefully.

She's done this before.

The woman nurse takes her bottle of "cough syrup" from the pocket of and pours water from the bottle in the spoon, exchanges the "syrup" bottle with the lighter in the shirt pocket of her scrubs.

She puts the flame under the spoon and tiny bubbles form in the water of the spoon, the Novril capsule melts into liquid, the woman nurse pulls the liquid into a hypodermic.

Meredith-2 …RyStart

She does this 14 times into "hypodermics."

She is ready for tonight.

The female slips back out into the shadowy hallway looking back to see if "someone saw her."

Nobody sees the female coming from the little supply room.

This sister to the Sandman this "Lady Death" has her needle ready poisoned with death "sand" to put people to their final sleep of death she walks down the hallway choosing her "random" death that won't be noticed in the hospital where death is "random" and "commonplace."

The woman walks down, down the hall to find the room.

… female checks the chart on the end of the hospital bed to be sure he is the one the woman chose earlier.

The young woman checks if he is the passed out alcoholic sleeping it off after near alcohol poisoning.

Nobody would notice him poisoned by liver "nor" kidney poisoning would they?!

It would save alkie the suffering of a life of sin wouldn't it?!

He doesn't have, an immortal soul earned, given from God anyway.

His faint life force will burn like kindling when that man goes to Hell eventually "anyway," isn't that right, "young lady"?!

... Sure it's right, isn't it?!

Why put off for tomorrow a soul you could burn today?!

It's not like he's creating anything you deem beautiful to the world like Mr. Sheldon the writer of your favorite series of paperbacks, nothing_**,**_ _**"**_noble nor holy like that right_**?**__**?!**__**"!**__**!**_ **?**

The female put a long needle right into his cirrhosissed liver and fills the man full of overdose, lets him die in his sleep behind the woman as she walks out of the room.

"Get thee behind me, Satan".

The woman walks down the aisle toward the nursery ward in her nightly pattern.

The muscular woman passes to the side of the darkened hall and through the doorway to the "baby ward".

The heavyset woman passes into the front of the shadowed nursery her eyes blank like the windows of an abandoned house before the ghost came out for its nightly haunt.

"The thick boned" woman seemed to glide in like a machine as if she had done this THING a thousand times before and perhaps the thick framed woman has, as they say, "as far as we know".

The thick-framed woman limbered like a death machine, she could do this in her sleep, and she practically was doing this in the muscular woman's sleep.

She reached the edge of the rows of babies. …. .

Meredith-3 …YStart

- - -30- - -


End file.
